The Vengance of a unlikely Villain
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: There have passed years since the fourth Shinobi War, and the world is just rebuilding itself again. From the shadows, a new enemy intends to rise and to crush anything that our hero has stood for. Why? The hidden Leaf is between the wall and the sword: ¿Who is behind this? ¿What does he want? And most important of all...¿Where the fuck is Naruto?


Long time ago, there was war.

A long, bloody war that ravaged all the nations, and that was the terror and curse of all the mothers around the world.

Villages upon villages were destroyed by her hand; and she drank the blood and smashed the bones of a million people with her greedy teeth. Nobody in her path escaped her fury, and the mothers crying upon their children blamed and cursed her, until they were also devoured in the storm.

And the war was succeeded by another war, and this was succeeded by another one, ending the lives and the traditions of thousands and thousands of generations, because that's the fate of the ninja world.

A pretty, normal girl, as normal as anybody could be in a place as lonely and tough as her village was.

A normal, happy girl, who even after endless activity could still stand up and fight for the group; a woman among women who could never leave anybody in the stockade.

She wasn't even conscious about her name; she had always seen herself as nothing more than a normal townsfolk. She played along the other kids, and shared the same activities a normal kid does at that age. The destruction of _Uzushiogakure _meant nothing to her; she hasn't heard the name never before and didn't know she was descendant of one of the most powerful families who had ever walked over the earth. Her family, although the inheritors of a powerful bloodline, had scattered around the world, and had settled in a number of villages, leaving one after one, as the wars rose and fade along in history. Her fathers had already forgotten their illustrious ancestry, and by the time the girl had been born, nobody in their whereabouts could have realized she was an Uzumaki anymore.

But one day, she was enslaved, raped, torn apart, experimented upon and destroyed: for the sake of a nation that was supposed to protect her, and for the curiosity of a man that had abandoned the ranks of the mankind a long time ago.

She saw hell, came back and unleashed a storm of chaos and fury over the main person she felt responsible…..

There have been a long couple of years, but the Uzumaki' girl was at least in home.

Well, not exactly.

The Uzumaki had returned to a place, long time ago, she used to call home.

She turned her head around and saw the landscape. It was dead; she did even need to use the kekkei genkai inserted into her to notice it. Whoever who did the job, he had been meticulous: he hadn't spared a single life.

There hasn't been any trace of human life in that place for at least 3 years, since she had been abducted and forced into submission…¿or it has?

She took a second look, and didn't like what she saw.

The girl was unaccustomed to cry; in the face of adversity, she had promised herself to never weep even once, and she have kept her word. Not even under torture, not even under treat: but when she escaped and realized how alone she really was, how everything she hold most dear was taken away from her, she couldn't contain herself.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

—There is no way this could have happened!—Tsunade saw the papers in front of her with a gesture of disbelief: the very thing the news just suggested had to be impossible—. Why in the world Naruto would do a thing like this?

The Ambu in front of her remained in silence; they knew that the question her leader had just made in no way had been toward them. The Sannin turned her head toward Morino and asked:

—Are you 100% sure about this information, Hibiki?

The intelligence officer just nodded.

—Absolutely, Hokage sama. The perpetrator has the same blood type as an Uzumaki, and we both know that the only one powerful enough to commit these crimes against the Mist and the Fire Nation singlehanded is…

—_The only one powerful enough seven years ago—_pointed out Tsunade, interrupting him_—_Besides, how do you know it was an Uzumaki? It could have been done by anybody else…

Nobody dared to say a world. It was truth: the only problem is that the other person as strong as Naruto had belonged to the Hidden Leaf too.

—The pictures depict the damage, Tsunade sama—the intelligence officer answered back—The effects of a Biju dama are quite clear, although into minimal scale. If you would mind to see..

Tsunade threw the papers against the table. The evidence was all there: ruble charred building skeletons and bodies. _Lots of dead bodies._ Mostly women and children. Sakura looked upon one of them: She recognized the former Hidden Mist's Intelligence Officer in chief: even in the ninja world, to see a guy with his penis amputated and inserted into his throat in a bizarre tracheostomy while having the words "Murderer" carved upon his chest was nothing less than gore.

—What happened with the Mizukage? What about the survivors? Did our men get in time?

Nobody dared to say a world. Finally, a high level ninja break the silence.

—Tsunade sama—replied Kakashi Hatake, then the feared and most respected hand of the Hokage—She was the only one left alive.

The meeting didn't proceed as expected, but for eight o clock it was over. The ninjas left, the Ambu kept their guards, and Tsunade (who felt she needed a rest) went outside to the balcony and posed his gaze upon the village.

—You know that Naruto nichan could not have done something like this, don't you, Tsunade sama? He has always been loyal to the Leaf, and there is no way he could…

Shizune had approached Tsunade silently in a gesture that had even taken the Sannin by surprise; noticing this, Shizune was also taken aback too. If her master had not noted her presence, it had to be because the issue in hand had severely shaken her.

—She is right, Tsunade sama—nodded Sakura, in clear support for his sempai—Naruto could have never…

—Both of you stop.

Sakura and Shizune fell immediately silent. The Slug Princess sighed.

— I know there is no way he could have done something like this.

Tsunade looked toward the center of the city, the one with the two big statues in it.

— But how in hell will I convince the other nations?

* * *

Well, this is it. I just realized how bad my English suck and I have to do something about it. And could be better that to practice my writing skills?

However, I have to confess that the idea to write this fic is not of my own. It was inspired by a set of images, all of them made by indy-riquez. His out character draw my attention and I decided I just couldn't ignore her. By the way, if you want to continue reading the story, please leave a review. No matter if it's just to point out any kind of error. Good night.

And by the way, if you want to see it, just look for indy-riquez in deviantart. You will like it.


End file.
